Effective video surveillance requires high quality images that can be viewed, searched, and analyzed. In many circumstances, images for people who are and were in an area may need to be known and identified, for viewing, searching and analyzing. Such video is often taken of various areas, and searching volumes of this video for particular individuals may be time consuming.